herofandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Rose
' ' Amy "The Rascal" Rose" is a heroine from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is madly in love with Sonic and wants him to marry her which is odd because she is 12 years old. She carries around a large hammer called a Piko Piko Hammer for a weapon. Her story Her first appearance in the games was in Sonic CD, introduced and kidnapped by Metal Sonic, although she was alluded to "Princess Sally" in the Western game manuals, in order to tie in with the cartoon. After this appearance, she became known as Amy. Her first playable appearance was in Sonic Drift, although that game was not released outside of Japan, making Sonic Drift 2 her first playable game for other regions. Not possessing the speed or strength of other characters, Amy uses a "Piko Piko Hammer" as a weapon. Personality and abilities Amy has a cheerful, exuberant, driven, competitive and intuitive personality. She is infatuated with Sonic the Hedgehog and spends a significant amount of time chasing him making sure he is safe and seeking romantic advances on him. While Sonic does not reciprocate her strong affection and is rather annoyed by it to the point of avoiding her at all costs, he does not truly dislike her in his heart. Yuji Naka, former head of Sonic Team, has stated that Amy's design is "to always chase Sonic" and that—despite frequent questions from fans—it is unlikely the two will ever get married. Like most characters in the Sonic series, Amy can run at superhuman speeds, though not as quickly as Sonic. She attacks foes mainly with a variety of maneuvers of her Piko Piko Hammer which she is very proficient with and never leaves her home without. She also possesses supernatural skills: she is skilled with tarot cards and dowsing. Sonic Boom See in Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) Similar Heroes *Princess Peach (Super Mario) *April O'Neil (TMNT series) *She-Dragon (Savage Dragon) *Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Serena (Pokemon) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) *Princess Anna (Frozen) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) Gallery Amy Rose 2.jpg Sonic and Amy.jpg Amy-in-Sonic-X-pink-sonic-girls-23355406-640-480.jpg|Amy brings the hammer down Amy Rose llora.jpg Amy Rose.jpg Amy Rose 3.jpg|Amy in Sonic Rider Amy Rose 4.jpg|Amy as a princess Amy Rose 5.jpg|Amy's really angry with Sonic in Sonic Rider Amy Rose 6.jpg|Amy Rose in Archie Comic Amy Rose 7.jpg|Amy Rose in Sonic X Amy_Sonic_boom.png|Amy Rose in Sonic Boom. amy-sonic-the-hedgehog-31142308-640-480.jpg|in a school uniform Sonamy 3.jpg Sonamy 2.jpg Amy Rose 8.jpg|Amy Rose in Sonic Boom Sonic-and-Amy-sonamy-7207138-589-489.gif Amy Rose2.jpg Sonic and Amy 2.jpg|"Aww" -After got being saved and UT translate Sonic's words I care about ur well being Amy Rose sings.jpg|Amy Rose sang a lovely song to Rocky until he hates it Sonic Boom 2.jpg Sonic Boom.jpg Amy Rose 120.jpg Amy Rose 18.jpg|Amy defending 27.png|Amy from Sonic Battle amy-sonic-the-hedgehog-36066171-427-755.png|Amy Rose in her skiing outfit from Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:In love heroes Category:Amazons Category:Lead Females Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Hammerer Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Erinaceidae Category:Obsessed Category:Sega Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Determinators Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Successors Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Normal Badass Category:Pure of heart Category:Ingenue Category:Neutral Good Category:Singing Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Pacifists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Adventurers Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wayward Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Playful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Childhood friends